Amor além da vida
by cacazetiii
Summary: Oneshot Marin conta um pouco dos acontecimentos que mudaram sua vida antes da guerra santa... e tambem um pouco do que aconteceu após o confronto com Artemis e Apolo. AioliaxMarin


Aquele monumento é horripilante

Aquele monumento é horripilante. Sim totalmente terrivel, feito para meter medo, para deixar todos com receio. Mas eu não me importo, sei que a alma dele esta lá dentro, esta velando por mim, mesmo selada no monumento dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mesmo sendo tão terrivel a visão deles naquelas pedras, a expressão de suas faces, me doem no coração, mesmo assim venho todos os dias, para conforta-los de algum modo. Eram meus amigos, era meu amor.

Queria ter pensado duas vezes antes de ter saido pelo santuario e não atender ao pedido dele, de ficar comigo, de não ir embora. Mas eu tinha uma missão. Que me condeno todos os dias por ter seguido ela, invez de seguir o que meu coração ansiava a muito tempo. Não tive coagem de dizer-lhe o que sentia, ele fora tão altivo e corajoso, como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Mesmo com todas as proibições que tinhamos, ele se abriu para mim.

Flash back:

-MARIN! - ele corria atras da figura encapuzada que corria para a saída do santuário.

Ela parou, sentiu o rosto arder, agradeceu por estar de máscara. Sentiu as mãos fortes a pegar pelos ombros, e seu coração acelerar rapidamente. Resolveu virar, precisava dizer algo.

- O que foi Aiolia? - disse ainda sem se virar tomava coragem para faze-lo.

-Para onde vai a uma hora dessas...te procurei por todo o santuário.. - ele notou uma pequena bolça em seu braço, e uma sombra de tristeza tomou conta de suas feições, virou-a para si de imediato - esta fugindo Marin?

Ele a virou tão rapido que fez sua mascara se soltar e escorregar por seu rosto, ela baixou a face tentando omiti-la prendendo os olhos no torax do cavaleiro de leão.

-e..eu não estou fugindo Aiolia.. "por atena, ele não pode ver meu rosto...não agora" eu tenho uma missão a cumprir...fiz uma promessa ao Seya..."

- Por favor Marin...não vá - ele levou o indicador ao queixo da amazona o levantando devagar ate encarar os imensos orbes azuis e a face alva da mesma

- Quantas vezes a imaginei por debaixo dessa máscara - disse acariciando o rosto de Marin com as costas das mãos - não pensei que fosse mais linda do que eu sonhei...

Ao terminar as palavras Aiolia ja estava com o nariz encostado no dela. Marin sentia a respiração dele cruzar com a sua, nunca desejou tanto transpor o espaço que faltava, até que como se advinhasse os desejos da amazona, ele quebrou os tabus, as regras, esqueceu que eram cavaleiro e amazona, ele a tomou em seus braços, colando seus labios, num beijo intenso, urgente e o mais importante cheio de amor.

Marin não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, a quantos anos ansiava por aquilo em silêncio, aiolia a pegou nos braços e se dirigiu a casa de leão, ela nada fez, se aconchegou no ombro masculo de seu amado e se deixou levar.

- Preciso de você...- ele sussurava pelo caminho - logo virão provações duras, não quero ficar sem você até lá... Eu te amo - disse com a boca encostada na testa de Marin que so fazia deixar seu lado menina nos braços do leonino sobresair, e esquecer um pouco de sua friza de amazona.

Aiolia passou pelas casas sem escutar nenhuma palavra dos companheiros, chegando a casa de leão, largou Marin em sua cama e foi para cozinha, e voltou com um copo de água. Já mais calma a amazona resolveu protestar ao acontecimento, mesmo sua vontade.

-Aiolia...

-Não pecisa me dizer nada Marin, fique comigo, nem que seja por hoje... - disendo isso a puxou mais uma vez para seus braços, como se fosse a última vez, na verdade talvez fosse mesmo, se amaram durante toda a noite, até cairem exaustos num sono profundo, um nos braços do outro.

Ela se acordou com os raios de sol encomodando nos olhos, notou estar entrelaçada nos braços de Aiolia e não pode conter um sorriso, se virou para ele afastando alguns fios de cabelo de sua testa deu-lhe um beijo doce.

- Eu te amo... - murmurou muito baixo ela mesma mal ouvira. Após se levantou, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

flash back off.

Me pego tantas vezes olhando para a casa de leão, esperando ve-lo sair sorrindo como sempre fazia, espero ve-lo ate Ikki irromper das pilatras trajando a armadura dourada que antes fora dele.

Todos as casas hoje, sete anos depois da ultima guera santa são ocupadas novamente, por dez cavaleiros e duas amazonas. Kiki permanece em Aries assim como fora seu destino tendo sido treinado por Mu, em Leão reside Ikki, em, Virgem Shun, em Libra Shiryu, Sagitário Seya, Escorpião Shina, Aquario Hyoga, e Para minha surpresa e de muitos do santuário a armadura de afrodite me escolheu, e hoje resido na casa de Peixes.

Todos seguiram sua vidas, após as desavenças com Artemis e Apolo, os Deuses se deixaram surpreender pelas forças dos cavaleiros de bronze, e deram uma trégua para a Terra, deixando Atena mais algum tempo aqui. Mas foram claros que por pouco tempo.

Ahh.. se eu tivesse me deixado ficar só mais um mês no santuario ao lado de Aiolia, ele poderia ter nos curtido por breves momentos. Pelo menos Seyka, agora esta perto de Seya, e fiz por uma boa causa. Ela fica na casa de Aquario ao lado do marido, sempre ao meu lado, me dando forças pra continuar.

Muitas coisa foram surpresas para todos nós apos a volta do Olimpo, na qual trouxe Tohma comigo que acabou por se tornar cavaleiro de Câncer. A aproximação de Seya e Shina também nos surpreendeu, mas não tanto quanto o motivo que os fez se aproximar, e também parte dos motivos pelo qual Artemis quis ver Atena longe da terra, a Deusa tinha em seu ventre um filho, sim um filho, do homem mais proximo dos deuses, Shaka. Sakumo hoje é aprendis de Shun, se prepara para seguir os mesmos passos do pai, e proteger a mãe e Deusa na qual acredita. Shun permaceu ao lado de June, Shiryu de Shun-rei e Ikki bom, continua o mesmo solitário, as vezes sumindo do santuario e aparecendo só nos treinos de..

-MATER¹ - fora afastada de seus pensamentos por uma vozinha alegre que corria em sua direção acompanhado de seu mestre, sorriu por debaixo da mascara ao envolver o menino num forte abraço - Mater hoje o mestre ensinou me defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo - olhou para Marin com os olhos brilhando.

- Foi mesmo, quero ver se isso surtiu algum resultado Keiko... - rindo da feiçao emburrada que passou por seu rosto.

- Sim e um dia vou me tornar o Cavaleiro mais forte que ja se viu e vou usar a mesma armadura de meu mestre - falou em cima da lage em frente ao monumento dos antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Sim e vai ser tão forte quanto seu pai foi - Ikki vinha caminhando calmamente por entre as passagens do santuário trajando sua altiva armadura de leão.

- Mestre diga para a mater...diga como me sai?

- Ele se saiu muito bem Marin...

- Keiko vem ca - ela puxou o menino para seu colo - esta vendo esta estatua? - o menino maneou a cabeça afirmativamente - sabe o que ela significa?

- Seu sim mater, são os antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro que ousaram desafiar os Deuses e foram castigados tendo as almas seladas nesta estatua... - disse se orgulhando de sua sabedoria.

- Esta errado Keiko - disse Ikki. O menino fez uma expressão surpresa.

- Estes Keiko, são os homens que a seis anos, ajudaram a salvar o santuário na guerra santa, sem eles jamais teriamos conseguido resgatar Atena. - disse Marin calmamente.

-Sim keiko, eles foram os homens mais corajosos do santuário - disse Ikki em um meio sorriso - Eles tiveram coragem para se interpor aos caprichos fúteis dos Deuses, e não deixa-los tomar conta da terra, protegeram Atena com suas vidas.

- Mas os outros meninos dizem que eles são amaldiçoados.

- ta vendo aquele ali - disse marin apontando - em cima do primeiro de cabelos cumpridos?

- Sim Mater..- disse um tanto impaciente.

- Aquele foi o maior cavaleiro de Leão de todos os tempos. - Ikki viu o olho do menino virar interessado para ele após dizer estas palavras. - Ele lutou por atena bravamente até sua morte, e muitas vezes seu espirito me ajudou na luta contra hades.

Marin sentiu os olhos marejarem as palalavras de Ikki, e o menino notou suas lágrimas escorrendo por baixo da máscara.

-Mater o que foi? - disse aflito segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Aquele grande santo guereiro, era Aiolia, o nobre cavaleiro de Leão. Meu filho...ele era seu pai...

O menino virou os olhos brilhantes para a estátua abismado, seu pai, era um dos cavaleiros de Atena selados, sabia que seu pai havia sido um cavaleiro de ouro, mas até então desconhecia o fato dele ser o grande cavaleiro de Leão, que ajudara a derrubar o muro das lamentações. De súbito saiu correndo em volta do monumento e a falar inumeras coisas como se conversasse com o pai.

-Eles são iguais não são? - disse Ikki fitando do menino para a estátua de Aiolia.

- São como imagens refletidas no espelho. - disse sem desviar os olhos da imagem de seu amado.

- A não ser pelos olhos... - disse o atual leonino de cenho franzido - me pergunto de quem são aqueles olhos azuis... - disse fitando Marin que percebeu a jogada verde do cavaleiro.

- Acho que jamais saberá Ikki...

- Não esperava mesmo descobrir... - dizendo isso se levantou e tomou o rumo de sua casa.

Marin permaneceu muito tempo vendo Keiko falando com a estátua do pai, contando de suas travessuras e conquistas. Fechou os olhos, elevando o seu cosmo.

-"Sei que é tarde ...devia ter lhe dito antes... Te amo Aiolia. -Passou a mensagem atráves de seu cosmo, mesmo sabendo que não haveria resposta. Quando sentiu um cosmo poderozissimo lhe envolver como se a pegasse no colo. Sentiu as palavras penetrarem seu cosmo.

- "Você disse meu amor...eu ouvi antes de você partir". - A amazona se deixou cair de joelhos num choro convulsivante, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia as palavras do filho gritando.

- Mater... meu pai - Ela levantou os olhos rapidamente - ele esta chorando. - ela fez um aceno indicando para o menino se juntar a ela sem tirar os olhos da estatua que agora derrama lágrimas por sua superficie rochosa. O abraçou de costas, fazendo com que ele virasse para a estatua de Aiolia.

- Eleve seu cosmo meu filho - disse num sussurro para Keiko - sinta o quanto seu pai esta feliz por te ver aqui...


End file.
